srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Quest:Rendezvous at The Tunnel
. |Saga = Night Whisperers |Diff = Potentially required fight is 9+ at MR 100, an optional one can become 9+ at MR 147. |AS&P = true |AT = true |Notes = }} General Information This is the second quest in the Night Whisperers saga, it became available on or around June 22, 2014. Tips * For maximum rewards, be investigative and non-confrontational, then fail to dodge the arrows and kill the shooter. * Consequences for any actions taken during this adventure are unknown at this point. Prerequisites Must have completed the assigned task in . Walkthrough You meet the woman from the previous adventure again, she wants you to retrieve a package and to bring it back to the lodge, inquiring about the task will prove as useless as last time. * Use Divination (40+): You get 4 specific XP and find out that she's not telling you everything and is worried about something happening far away from the lodge. You also detect a faint aura of evil around her. * Accept the task: She tells you what to do, pays you 250 gold in advance and leaves. Then you embark on your mission. * Refuse the task: She says that the Night Whisperers won't call on you again if that's your final decision and you get another chance to accept, refusing again ends the quest leaving you with no further rewards. The rendezvous takes place at 'The tunnel', a certain point on the Great Oak Trail. You see the man you're supposed to meet, he whistles, points to the left and whistles again, then vanishes while you're looking at the he was pointing at. It's hanging on an oak and you promptly acquire it. * Investigate the contents of the satchel: You find a box which contains a pouch which contains a human finger bone. An unknown mastery of Necromancy (60 or less) tells you that the finger can be used to summon a spirit. ** Remove the bone from the pouch: A powerful and malevolent spirit appears and requests that you send him back to his rest, else he threatens to take you back with him. *** Replace the bone and close the pouch: You heed the spirit's warning, he disappears and you find five ATs nearby. *** Refuse the spirit's request: You must roll against fear and get a |lose=You fight }} *** Attack the spirit: You fight the weaker version of him as above. ** Close the pouch and leave the bone alone: You decide to let sleeping spirits lie and put everything back into the satchel. * Decide against looking inside the satchel or opening the box and the pouch: You decide against prying into the business you've been hired for. Someone shoots arrows at you as you're leaving and you must try to pass a . * Success: The bearded assailant shoots another arrow. ** Use Fortification (40+) or Elementalism (40+): You get 4 specific XP and are unharmed. ** Attempt to dodge the speeding shaft: You get the same check as above, with the same failure result. * Failure: You lose 41-56 SP and are attacked by a . You find 29 gold, a , , , a , and a all of superior quality if you kill him, along with a . He gives up on attacking you if you avoid his arrows, leaving you with no chance to take his items. You arrive at the lodge and place the package where you were instructed to do. The quest ends and you get 128 general XP and 16 AS&P XP. Rewards * 4 XP to Divination (40+) if used * 250 gold for accepting the task * Five ATs if you remove the finger, then replace it * Potentially around 82 combat XP * 29 gold, a superior dagger, superior leather armour pieces and and a if you kill the bearded assailant * 128 XP to general and 16 AS&P XP upon completion